User blog:Luperza/Server Downtime for Game Update 12 July 10, 2013 6AM PDT (3PM CEST)
All servers will come down for maintenance at 6:00 AM PDT (3:00 PM CEST) for game update 12. Downtime is anticipated to be less than 2 hours. Players may note the following changes: GU12 Patch Notes General Game Updates Extended Interactive Tutorial Added a new outdoor area to the interactive tutorial which starts after the respawn training. This new area has the following additional training topics: *Destroying vehicles (tanks) *AV Turrets *Jump pads *Ground vehicle driving *Vehicle ammo tower *Gate shield *Generator overloading Added an energy shield that blocks access to the teleporter until the player completes the shooting segment. Alert Frequency Changes We’ve increased the time between alerts across the board and made further refinements to the population requirements that govern alert launches. Recommended Server Chanages Recommended servers are now provided for each faction instead of having one set of suggested servers for all new players. New in the Depot More Loadouts Three new loadout tabs are unlocked for each class and vehicle as part of Membership *The member custom loadouts will immediately be unlocked for any current subscribers, and will unlock right away upon membership purchase for any new subscribers *The member custom loadouts will lock again if the player loses membership – however, the loadout configurations are saved, so if the player renews membership, all previously configured loadout information should be maintained Four additional loadout tabs can be unlocked for all classes and vehicles via purchases in the Depot under the Utilities category Gold Trim for Main Battle Tanks Available in the Early Access category of the Depot. Bumpers for Flash *Equippable in the new Trim Slot *Gold versions available in the Early Access Category Infantry Updates Improved Damage Feedback Improved feedback when getting hit by enemy projectiles. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that caused certain corpses to not receive revive attempts *Fixed some issues with the drop pod deploy radius not always behaving as intended *Popping in and out of ADS while firing should no longer stop the player model from playing recoil animations in 3rd person Vehicle Updates Fury Changes *Direct hit damage decreased from 750 to 300 *Resist type for the weapon has improved against vehicles, which partially mitigates this decrease in direct hit damage *Time to reload increased from 2.5 seconds to 3 seconds Bail Out FX When a soldier “safe” ejects out of a vehicle, they will now play Bail FX around them. Safe eject is any eject where they are not intended to take fall damage: Galaxies, ESF’s w/ejection seat, Liberator w/ejection seat. Bug Fixes *Sunderer decals now can extend to the hood of the vehicle *Fixed the missing startup audio for both Vulcan variants UI Updates Platoon Interface Improvements *Added an icon to the platoon leader *Added ability to see detailed squad information while in a platoon by clicking the panel for each squad in the platoon management screen Point Capture Feedback Added a text call out when players are in range of a capture point, but are unable to capture it due to: *Not having appropriate territory adjacency/lattice connection *Use of a MAX suit *Being inside a vehicle Improved Vehicle Damage Feedback *Updated the directional damage arcs that display when you get hit *The intensity of the arcs are dependent on the normalized damage being received HUD Element for SCU Vulnerability Added a new element to the facility status panel to communicate the state of the SCU. *Secure: SCU is active and the shield is active, not vulnerable *Vulnerable: SCU is active but the shield is down *Overloaded: SCU has been overloaded but has not yet detonated *Destroyed: SCU has been destroyed Other Miscellaneous Changes *The UI now shows indicators when vehicle passengers are hitting enemies *Recon device animation has been changed to show a single pulse instead of two *If a computer has less than 4GB of memory, only low texture quality will be available in the settings *Added the ability to bring up the score screen while on the death screen *Unified the HUD and map squad and instant action deployment functionality **They now share the same timers and notifications **Now can only be canceled by pressing the hotkey or clicking the button (i.e. hitting Esc to exit out of the map will no longer cancel the countdown) *Double-clicking a loadout number from the equipment or vehicle terminal will now equip yourself or spawn the vehicle of the selected loadout, respectively *Double-clicking a deployment location from the deployment list will now deploy you. Deploy, deployment, deploy, deploy. Bug Fixes *Zebra Vehicle Camo should now be selectable in the loadout menu after purchasing the Mega Vehicle Camo Bundle *Fixed Ally/Enemy colors not showing correctly on in-world UI icons for explosives *Added a progress indicator to the redeem a code flow *Health bars should no longer intermittently display as empty when nanoweave armor is equipped *Players should no longer receive a revive prompt if they deploy as a teammate attempts to revive them *Non-members will no longer see an incorrect discount on the member’s sale in the Depot. *Battle Rifles, MAX AV right, MAX AI right, and MAX AA weapons are now properly tracked on the stats page *Fixed missing icons for the Walker in the Depot Facility/ Environmental Updates Sunderer No Deploy Zones Facilities and Outposts on Indar and Amerish now have Sunderer No Deploy Zones. *These function just like the No Deploy Radius around allied deployed Sunderers *These zones prevent someone from parking a Sunderer right on top of a capture point, forcing players to fight to the capture points on foot Warpgate Rotation All faction warpgates have been rotated counter clockwise. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue preventing players from resupplying consumables while in the VR training zone *Fixed non-functional teleporters at Arroyo Torre Station *Fixed a neutral spawn room teleporter at Feldspar Canyon Base *Replaced the missing south east facing vehicle pad at the Ikanam Bio Lab *Removed a misplaced stair object at Crux Headquarters on Amerish Category:Blog posts Category:News